


Return

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: The Turtles are adult now and Leo wanted to celebrate their birthday with his brothers and friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is made for the LEORAPHWEEK on Tumblr. Come and join the fun if you have time and/or love LeoRaph pairing!

It's been years since the Turtles separated from each other. All of them followed their dreams or dream jobs. They are 34 years old, but they weren't alone. Well they were, but thanks to the technology and Skype, they always video chatted to each other every night. Everything was just fine.

A few days before they turn into 35 year old, Leo had a plan to make that day wonderful. At night, he started the Skype program and called his brothers. All of them joined into the video chat.

"Hey there my brothers." Leo greeted them.

"Hey dudes!" Mikey smiled wide.

"What's up guys?" Donnie always started with this.

"I'm fine. Good to see ya guys." Raph responded well.

"Guys, I don't wanna interrupt you-" Leo started. "But our birthday will be in a few days, and I thought that it would be good If we meet up in the lair together and making a party."

"That sounds awesome!" Mikey yelled.

"Yeah, It's a wonderful Idea." Donnie nodded.

"And what we will do?" Raph asked.

"Well, we could talk, eat and drink a lot. We could call our friends and perhaps we could play twister, or a dance party, anything is possible." Leo wanted to make this day as special as he could.

Mikey got excited. "Alright, It will be awesome. I'll call up everyone I know."

"Just be careful Mikey, the lair have capacity as well." Donnie reminded Mikey. "But I'm sure I will call Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell."

"I'm in." Raph answered.

"Then It's decided." Leo said. "I will talk with April and Casey. See you guys in a few days."

"Bye!" Mikey and Donnie said at the same time.

"Hey Leo, I hope ya won't be mad If I late a bit for the party. I have some important things to do." Raph said, a bit worried.

"Of course. I understand that. But it would be really important for me that I could see you and not just through a computer."

Raph giggled. "Alright fearless, I'll do my best. Sleep well."

And Raph exited from the video chat. Leo logged out and turned the computer off and headed into his bed, thought about what he need to do for the party.

Few days later, Leo and some of his friends prepared everything in the lair.

April crossed out the list. "Food and drinks, check. Music, check."

"Only the guests are missing." Casey interrupted. He was excited as well just like Mikey would.

Soon the door opened. Mikey and Donnie stepped in first, then everybody that they invited.

"Hey there guys!" Leo put his hands in the air.

"Leo!" Mikey and Donnie almost ran to him and both of them gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you guys, not just through the monitor." Leo was happy with teary eyes.

"This is our birthday anyway. We should celebrate ourselves." Said Donnie.

Leo looked around. "Where's Raph?"

"I didn't see him yet. Maybe he is late." Shrugged Mikey.

"I hope." Leo looked down, a bit worried.

Don patted Leo's shoulder. "He will come, I'm sure of it."

This made Leo a bit smile.

Hours passed, the Turtles and their friends had a lot of fun, except Leonardo who just stared the door, hoped that his brother will arrive shortly. The karaoke was the highlight of the evening, when Leatherhead was drunk enough to sing a song from Modern Talking. He automatically won the best singer trophy.

Later, the Turtles' friends left the lair, only Leo, Mikey and Don stayed still in the lair. Leo just sat on the chair, feeling sad and disappointed. Mikey caressed Leo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry dude that Raph didn't come. But it was a hell of a party."

Don nodded. "Yeah. You, Casey and April did a splendid job setting up this whole party."

"Thanks guys. I just wish Raph would be here as well."

Mikey and Don looked to each other. Don cleared his throat. "If you want, we could help you cleaning up."

"No thanks. I can handle it." He stood up and hugged them. "Happy birthday my brothers."

"Dude, are you sure you are okay?" Mikey always tried to cheer his brothers up.

"I'll be fine. Cleaning the lair will helps me clearing my head."

Don nodded. "Alright Leo. We will meet again someday. Good night."

"Yup, night dude."

Donnie and Mikey left the lair as well. The lair was silent for a few minutes, and soon it echoed by Leo's sobbing. Later, Leo cleaned the lair and he sat down on a chair. He rubbed his eyes then his forehead. Suddenly the door opened and Raph came in.

Leo looked and his eyes widened.

"Hey there." Raph smiled a bit.

Leo stood up and started to yell at him. "Where have you been? I have waited you for a long time! But you didn't come!" He paused a bit, tried to holding back his tears. " I thought we can finally meet each other. The four of us, and our friends. I just wanted to have fun with you guys. With you Raph!"

He couldn't hold back his tears any longer and he sobbed. Raph stepped closer to him and hugged him firmly.

"I'm sorry Leo. I tried my best to return in time, but your gift didn't finish in time."

"You silly...the only gift was you, Raph. Nothing else."

"Oh, but I'm sure you're gonna like this."

"Raph, I-"

Raph put his finger on Leo's mouth. "Hush now Leo."

"Alright." Leo sighed. "What kind of gift you have for me?"

Raph knelt down in front of Leo and he grabbed a little box and opened it. Inside the box, there was a golden ring. "Hamato Leonardo. Will you marry me?"

Leo gasped by surprise. He didn't expecting this. He wanted to jump in joy, screaming loud, but he knelt down and hugged Raph strong.

"Yes Raph! I'll marry you!"

Both of them laughed in happiness. After Leo let go his brother, Raph grabbed the ring and pulled it on Leo's finger.

"Raphie. It fits perfectly."

"Yeah, our fingers are bigger than normal human's. That's why it took longer then it should."

"You ass."

They hugged and kissed each other after that. And from that day, Raph lived with Leo forever after.


End file.
